1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fluid coupling for transmitting torque between a vehicular engine and a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of combinations are known for varying the amount of torque transmitted between the engine and cooling fan of an automotive vehicle. Such units typically include a housing defining a chamber in which a member rotates with a fluid in the chamber to act in shear to transmit torque between the housing and the member. The amount of fluid in the chamber determines the amount of shear and therefore the amount torque transmitted. To this various devices are utilized to vary the amount of fluid in the chamber. However, there remains a use for a simplified component to vary the fluid available for the shearing action.